Wortel
by kasumi misuto
Summary: Sesekali mengajak adik untuk melihat latihan basket enggak apa-apa kan? Meskipun hasilnya agak jauhdari yang diharapkan. Dan siapa sangka Takao Kazunari dapat melihat sisi lain dari para Senpai-nya yang terkenal garang dan tegas. Sibling!TakaIzu with Child!Izu and highschool!Taka (?)


Wortel

.

.

Disclaimer: KnB selamanya punya-nya Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sama semata. Kasumi hanya punya ide gila nan enggak masuk akal sebagai dasar ceritanya.

.

.

Sesekali mengajak adik untuk melihat latihan basket enggak apa-apa kan? Meskipun hasilnya agak jauh dari yang diharapkan. Dan siapa sangka Takao Kazunari dapat melihat sisi lain dari para Senpai-nya yang terkenal garang dan tegas. Sibling!TakaIzu with Child!Izu and highschool!Taka (?)

.

.

Kazunari hanya bisa melongo ketika sang ayah yang pulang cepat dan segera memakan makanan yang barusan ditatanya di meja makan. Dengan posisi dirinya dan ayahnya yang bersebrangan, Kazunari hanya bisa pikir-pikir apa pula yang bakalan terjadi malam ini.

"Kazunari, ada sesuatu yang perlu ayah bicarakan."

Dengan cepat matanya beralih dari mangkuk nasi menuju ke ayahnya yang sedang minum air putih setelah menghabiskan makanan hasil karya sang anak.

"Iya?"

"Berhubung dengan pengurus rumah tangga dan juga kesibukanmu sebagai siswa SMA tentu tidak ada yang mengurusi rumah."

oo…. Kazunari sudah dapat mengira apa maksudnya nih…

ibu baru?

"Jadi…"

"Besok ikutlah bersamaku ke kafe ketika sore. Bukankah kau sudah tidak terikat dengan SMP-mu lagi? Dan upacara penerimaan siswa baru di SMA-mu masih lama?"

"Hai."

"Setelah itu berikan pendapatmu."

"Tenang saja Tou-san. Asal Tou-san bahagia saja ya sudah. Lagipula ada benarnya juga."

Lalu sang ayah yang diketahui merupakan sumber gen penghasil sikap sang Kazunari pun menunjukkan sikap aslinya.

"Yang bener?"

Dan terjadilah perdebatan penuh tawa antar Ayah dan anak di rumah yang terlihat cukup sepi itu.

.

.

.

Saat yang dinantikan pun tiba. Kazunari sudah siap-siap dengan pakaian setengah formal (karena rencananya masih mau reunian ke rumah temen setelah acara kenal-kenalan ini) pun berkaca. Rambutnya di arahkan ke atas bak seorang pengusaha muda.

Tidak ada lagi kesan Takao Kazunari yang cengengesan nan perusak suasana di penampilannya yang sekarang. Akhirnya dia segera mengikuti sang ayah yang berjalan keluar menuju mobil. Sang ayahlah yang menyetir karena Kazunari males ikutan tes untuk mendapatkan lisensi mengemudi roda empat.

Sedangkan ayah-nya…

Sudah dapat lisensi tingkat A.

Kazunari merasa dongkol ketika memikirkan hal ini. Dirinya merasa terhina karena sampai sekarang belum dapat sim C karena setiap tes selalu saja menabrak palang pembatas dan akhirnya disuruh mengulang.

Sesampainya disana, Kazunari dan sang ayah duduk di meja yang telah dipesan seminggu lalu. Bunyi bel yang diakibatkan oleh pintu yang terbuka segera membuat keduanya menoleh. Dan muncullah seorang wanita tipikal ibu yang selalu sabar dan penuh senyum tersenyum kepada Ayahnya.

"He…. Yang itu ya,Tou-san?" ucap Kazunari sambil bergaya bak bisik-bisik dengan nada penuh menyelidik. Benar-benar perusak suasana.

"Ayo sini, masuk dulu…."

Dan mata Kazunari membulat ketika seorang anak kecil berumur sekitar 8 tahun muncul dari belakang wanita itu. Bocah kecil yang memakai ransel, dengan rambut hitam legam serta jatuh ke bawah itu masih saja mencengkram rok panjang sang ibu meskipun posisinya sekarang tidak berada di belakang sang ibu lagi.

Dengan _hawk eye_ –nya yang terkenal, Kazunari menyadari bahwa anak kecil itu sudah menjadi tontonan dan _eye candy_ para _maid_ yang bekerja disana. Memang unyu sih.

Jangan bilang…

Dia punya ibu dan saudara tiri?

Walah….

"Mari kemari, wah… Shun-chan baru pulang sekolah ya?"

"Gomen ne atas keterlambatannya. Tadi Shun malah minta pulang ke rumah sebelum menuju ke sini. Lagi rewel."

"Ie ie… kazunari dulu juga begitu. Jadi aku mengerti dukanya…"

Aa…. Sang ayah buka rahasia nih ye? Lagipula dulu katanya tidak ada sosok yang menggantikan ibunya. Kenapa enggak dulu aja waktu Kazunari umur 7 tahun si ayah nyari jodoh? Ini malah mau mencapai setengah abad baru kecantol sama wanita.

Dan Kazunari hanya bisa mengalihkan tawanya menjadi senyuman ketika teringat akan hal itu apalagi kata-kata 'mutiara' sang ayah yang membuatnya ngakak setiap teringat.

'Aku takutnya Kazu jadi anak tiri yang seperti di film-film. Kalau sudah besar kan nantinya Kazu bisa melawan. Jadi ayah tidak khawatir.'

Dan sekaranglah sang ayah baru mau nyari jodoh. Yaelah….

"Ini Kazunari, seperti yang telah kuceritakan," ucap sang ayah. Kazunari segera membungkuk di depan sang calon ibu baru dengan sopan sampai wanita itu mundur akibat terkejut.

"Ara ara… tidak usah begitu…biasa saja…"

"Do-domo…."

"Ayo Shun, sapa dulu Onii-san..."

Kazunari merasa kikuk sendiri. Jangan bilang adegan yang seperti di film-film terjadi pula. Seperti anak yang marah karena dapet ayah baru, kakak baru juga.

"Ko-konichiwa….." (1)

Walah, Kazunari hampir saja rubuh kejatuhan bunga moe-moe. Sosok bocah kecil itu membungkuk dengan sopannya ke arah Kazunari dan ayahnya. Si ibu sendiri malah tertawa sambil mengusap-usap kepala bocah ini.

Shun, da ke? (2)

'Ne… mite mite.. ano hito no musuko wa kawaii desune?' (3)

'Hontou da…' (4)

Dan bisikan-bisikan dari para _maid_ malah tambah menjadi-jadi. Walah-walah….

.

.

.

Sebulan pun telah berlalu. Dikarenakan Kazunari masuk SMA,maka banyak yang tidak menyangka kalau yang namanya Takao Kazunari,pemain inti dari SMA Shuutoku yang 'aktifnya' kelewat batas itu punya adik bernama Takao Shun yang masih kelas dua SD.

Kazunari masih memandang Shun yang masih terus mengerjakan tugas di depan teras rumah. Kelihatannya serius banget. Kazunari sebenernya pengen jahil tapi entah kenapa merasa tak enak. Siapa tahu kalau karakter si anak malah tipe-tipe kaya wortel berjalan khas Shuutoku.

Di lain tempat, sang penembak nomor satu kiseki no sedai sedang bersin secara beruntun.

Percakapan pun hanya sekedar 'Ayo makan…', 'Mau kuantar sekolah?', 'Pulang bareng gak nantinya?'

Yang lain?

Tak ada mbak brooowwww…

Dan sikap Kazunari yang begitu _hyper_ tentu saja tidak mau diam kalau hanya memandangi sang adik yang sibuk dengan PR-nya. Mau tak mau Kazunari membuka pintu kertas belakang rumah hingga bagian dalam terlihat seluruhnya.

Shun awalnya tidak menggubris. Namun ketika sang kakak menaiki pohon di belakang rumah dengan gerak-gerik mencurigakan, maka mau tak mau dia memperhatikan sang kakak yang ternyata mengambil sebuah ring basket yang ditekuk di balik dahan pohon.

Dengan bersenandung bahagia, Kazunari berlari menuju ke kamarnya dan mengambil sebuah bola orange yang dimainkannya di jari telunjuk kanannya. Lalu ketika sampai di dekat pohon, dilemparkannya masuk ke dalam ring.

Kazunari tidak menyadari bahwa terdapat tatapan penuh kagum dari sepasang mata yang terus mengamarinya melakukan _lay up_ tanpa _dribble_ (karena lokasinya hanya tanah berumput) lalu dilanjutkan dengan three point shoot di belakang rumah.

"Kak Kazu keren kan?" ucap sang mama yang sedari tadi mengawasi kedua anaknya setelah urusan dapur selesai. Dengan cepat dirangkulnya Shun dan dicium pipinya.

Rangkulan dari sang mama membuat dua pasang mata melirik ke belakang. Shun hanya diam sambil merona pipinya. Sedangkan Kazunari tersenyum lebar sambil memutar bola oranye itu di telunjuk kanannya.

"Oh Okaa-san. Sudah selesai masaknya?"

"Maa… gitu deh. Jadi selama ini ada ring rahasia di belakang rumah?"

"Hehehe… nanti kulepaskan kok."

"Ie ie… Kaa-san tidak melarang kok. Kebetulan Shun juga suka main basket. Iya kan?"

"Heh…. Shun suka basket? Kenapa enggak bilang? Mau maen?"

Dan suasana awkward pun lama kelamaan luntur seiring berjalannya waktu. Kali ini Kazunari baru menyadari betapa berharganya memiliki adik yang seperti Shun.

.

.

.

"Kazu?"

"Iya?"

"Nanti Kaa-san ada acara reuni dengan teman semasa SMA, bisakah Kaa-san minta tolong?"

"Oh….. Ngejemput Shun ya? Oke!"

"Makaseta ne…." (5)

"Ooo yo!"

Dan Kazunari berlari kencang (karena sudah hampir waktunya bell masuk berbunyi) meninggalkan rumah. Diiringi dengan lambaian sang Ibu yang cukup berbunga-bunga karena memiliki anak yang dapat dianggap teman.

Kedatangan Kazunari yang ngos-ngosan membuat Midorima yang duduk di belakangnya memicingkan sebelah matanya. Suara kursi yang berdecit akibat berdiri dengan dua penopang di belakangnya saja mengikuti posisi Kazunari yang lagi kipas-kipas menggunakan buku LKS fisika.

"Posisimu membahayakan, _nanodayo._ "

"Bilang aja Shin-chan peduli…"

"Kalau kau terjungkal ke belakang aku juga kena, _nanodayo_."

"Koro-sensei datang! Cepat bersiap!" ucap sang ketua kelas yang akhirnya menghentikan tingkah usil Kazunari pada Midorima. Pelajaran berlalu dengan membosankan dan diakhiri dengan Kazunari yang berlari sambil mengecek jam digital yang berada di layar HP-nya.

"Walah! Mana si Takao itu!" ucap sang pemain inti kelas tiga dengan mode ngamuknya. Dia segera menoleh ke arah Midorima yang baru saja berganti baju latihan.

"Woy Midorima! Kemana partner-mu yang satu itu? Apa dia lupa kalau hari ini ada latihan khusus untuk inter-high?!"

'Walah, aku lupa untuk memberitahukannya _nanodayo_ '

Kazunari yang sedang berlari dilanda bersin yang terus mengusik acara larinya. Dia sudah terlambat sepuluh menit untuk menjemput Shun di SD. Takutnya Shun jalan kaki sendiri dan menemukan rumah terkunci rapat….

Kunci…

Kunci…

Kazunari ingin sekali menggesekkan mukanya ke aspal karena terakhir dia ingat, kunci rumah yang merupakan duplikat dari sang ayah masih tergeletak manis di meja belajarnya.

"Onii-san?"

Kazunari hanya bisa jatuh terduduk di trotoar untuk bernafas lega. Di depannya ada adiknya dengan tiga orang temannya sedang menenteng tas ransel menuju rumah. Untung dia bisa mencegat adiknya sebelum kejadian.

"Shun…. Hah.. hah… hwadouh! Untung kau belum pulang! Tadi Okaa-san bilang kalau dia mau reuni jadi enggak ada orang di rumah dan rumahnya dikunci."

'Dia kakakmu?'

"Hei… aku kakaknya Shun. Takao Kazunari… yoroshiku…" (6)

"Watashi wa Tanaka desu." (7)

"Takubo desu."

"Ishimoto desu."

"Wah… terima kasih ya mau menemani adikku. Ayo Shun, kita ke supermarket dulu buat beli bahan pesanannya Okaa-san," ucap Kazunari sambil memegang tangan Shun dan melambai pada ketiga temannya.

Dan getaran dari ponsel yang berada di sakunya membuat Kazu bersandar di tembok jalanan. Shun sendiri menatapnya dengan penuh ingin tahu.

"Moshi-mosh-"

'Woy! Takao! Kemana aja kamu?! Cepetan balik sini ke sekolah! Ada latihan!'

"Apa? Kok aku enggak diberi tahu?"

Terdengar suara dari seberang sana mengenai Midorima yang kelupaan untuk memberi tahunya. Dengan melonggarkan jarak antara telinga dan ponsel-nya, Kazu menatap sang adik dengan penuh tanya.

"Mau ikutan ke sekolahnya Onii-san? Soalnya di rumah tidak ada siapa-siapa…."

"Okaa-san kapan pulangnya?"

"Kalau Okaa-san sih mungkin nanti sore."

"Terus kalau Onii-san?"

"Mungkin sore paling? Tenang saja, nanti Onii-san sms Okaa-san. Kalau ada orang di rumah nanti Onii-san anterin pulang ya?"

"Aku bisa jaga rumah kok. Aku pernah jaga rumah sendirian dulu."

"Hontou?"

"Mm."

Kazunari sebenarnya tidak tega mengingat dulunya dia pernah ditinggal sendirian di rumah tanpa siapa-siapa.

"Onii-san mau latihan basket. Mau ikutan? Ada banyak kakak-kakak yang keren lho disana selain Onii-san!" ucap Kazu dengan nada membujuk karena bayangan hina mulai merasuki kepalanya. Yang mengenai Shun yang kekunci di dalam lemari es lah,rumah kebakaran lah sampai Shun yang mewek gara-gara nggelinding dari lantai dua.

Oke, yang terakhir abaikan.

Namun alasan utama nan satu-satunya adalah dirinya yang tidak bawa kunci duplikat.

"Sayangnya Onii-san tidak bawa kunci. Tadi ketinggalan. Masak Shun mau nunggu di depan rumah gitu?"

"Dulu Shun juga pernah begitu. Musim salju lagi. Waktu Kaa-san terlambat pulang kerja."

Kazu rasanya mau nangis kejer untuk menangisi nasib sang adik.

"Ayo deh. Daripada di rumah sendirian tanpa hiburan…."

"Hm…"

"Okeee… saatnya cabut ke sekolahnya Onii-san!" ucap Kazu dengan backsound tentara perang. Tangan kiri bergerak bak melakukan lomba baris berbaris. Sedangkan tangan kanan sibuk menggeret Shun yang pasrah.

Sesampainya di gedung olahraga…

"Konnichiwa! Min-"

Duak!

Sebuah bola basket melayang sukses dan mendarat di atas kepalanya. Miyaji dengan perempatan yang menghiasi mukanya adalah pelakunya.

"Itte!" (8)

Sebuah suara mungil memenuhi gedung olahraga. Setelah mendarat di atas kepala Kazunari, bola itu ternyata belum puas dan kemudian menjatuhi kepala Shun yang digandeng Kazunari.

Kimura membatu, pecah ditiup angin

Kacamata Midorima retak

Miyaji tidak jadi marah

Dan Ootsubo berusaha untuk bertanya untuk menyelesaikan masalah.

Namun si wortel berjalan tidak tinggal diam.

"Anak siapa yang kau culik, Bakao?!"

Krik

Krik

Krik

"Bakao?"

Si kecil itu mulai membeo apa yang dikatakan oleh Midorima. Kazunari segera menutup mulut anak itu dengan tangan kanan dan memeluknya untuk mencegah suara jelek yang masuk ke otak adiknya.

"Minnaa…jangan bilang yang jelek-jelek sama Shun…"

"Uwoohhh.. mau kau apakan tuh anak. Jangan bilang kalau kau punya kelainan, Takao. Lagipula yang ngomong tadi Midorima!" ucap Miyaji.

"Apanya yang nyulik anak orang?!"

"Enggak nyulik ya? Kalau dilihat-lihat kok mirip banget ya kalian berdua… jangan bilang kalau… ya ampun! Takao! Kapan kau nikahnya?!"

"Onii-san menikah?"

Onii-san? Kakak gitu maksudnya…

"Hehehehe… kenalin adikku. Takao Shun," ucap Kazunari cengengesan. "Hora… itu ada Kak Ootsubo, Kak Kimura, Kak Miyaji sama Kak Shin-chan!"

"OI!"

Namun bentakan dari Midorima tidak sigubris sama sekali. Karena si kecil membungkuk (berojigi) di depan para 'kakak'.

"Konnichiwa, Ootsubo-niisan, Kimura-niisan, Miyaji-niisan dan Shin-chan-niisan…"

Kawaii…

"PPffffttt!"

Kazunari tidak dapat menahan tawa melihat Midorima yang sudah seperti orang yang sewot-nya _to the max_ .

"Adikmu ya? Pantesan mirip…." Ucap Miyaji sambil mendekati Shun dan tersenyum (kali ini senyumnya berubah dari senyum garang menuju ke senyum penuh kasih).

"Shun kelas berapa?"

"Ninen desu…" (9)

"Sopan banget ya? Enggak kayak kakaknya yang tiap hari kena _sugar rush_."

"Urusai, Ootsubo-senpai." (10)

Dan latihan pun dimulai. Shun sendiri malah duduk-duduk di bangku kursi cadangan sambil mengayun-ayunkan kakinya yang mungil. Sesekali terkagum-kagum dengan lemparan three point dari si rambut hijau lumut.

Rasa kagumnya malah lebih daripada rasa kagum pada permainan sang kakak. Setelah dua puluh menit berlatih, dilanjutkan dengan jeda sepuluh menit. Kazunari menghampiri sang adik di bangku cadangan sambil menepuk kepalanya.

"Yo, enggak bosen?"

"Anoo… yang rambutnya hijau lumut itu Kak Shin-chan ya?"

Kazunari sudah tidak bisa menahan tawa. Dia lantas berguling-guling di tempat. Sedangkan Miyaji malah tersenyum sambil keluar untuk membeli minuman.

"Aku ikutan!" ucap Ootsubo dan Kimura.

Dan tersisalah tiga orang yang masih berada di gedung olahraga. Midorima menghela napas. Berkali-kali berucap mantra yang isinya 'dia anak kecil, _nanodayo_ '. Lalu dengan muka sepet dihampirinya Shun yang langsung melompat ke arah kakaknya untuk mencari perlindungan.

'Kenapa lagi ini?' pikir Midorima.

"Ppfftttt… kenapa kok sembunyi?"

'Kak Shin-chan serem…' bisik Shun ke telinga Kazunari. Tawa Kazunari pun pecah untuk yang keberapa kalinya.

"Nani nani? Ada apa ini?" ucap Miyaji yang tiba-tiba jadi _tenshi_ yang membawa kaleng minuman jus dan sekotak susu. Di belakangnya ada Ootsubo dengan dua kotak jus strawberry dan Kimura dengan Jus nanas.

"Muahahahaha! Wajahmu terlalu kaku, Shin-chan! sekali-kali rileks apa? Shun jadi ketakutan melihat wajahmu!"

Dan gelak tawa Takao hanya disambut senyuman oleh yang lain (kecuali Midorima yang sumpek _to the max_ ).

"Mau susu?"

Dan untuk sekali lagi Shun bersembunyi di belakang kakak pecicilan-nya.

"Hora, dikasih sama Kak Miyaji. Bilang apa?"

"Arigatou gozaimasu…" (11)

"Maa… sopan sekali…. Ini sebagai hadiahnya…" ucap Ootsubo sambil memberikan dua kotak jus strawberry (jadi dua-duanya buat Shun ya?). shun pun menerimanya bersama sekotak jus nanas.

'Nanti kasih Oniisan satu ya kalau sudah pulang,'bisik Kazunari. Sang adik hanya mengangguk dan wajah penuh siasat Kazunari digampar oleh Miyaji.

"Ayo sekarang latihan lagi!"

.

.

.

Karena hari yang sudah sore, seluruh pemain segera bergegas untuk meninggalkan gedung olahraga. Tak terkecuali Midorima yang semenjak kedatangan kedua Takao makin menit makin sumpek.

"Kak Shin-chan?"

Midorima menunduk menatap Shun dengan muka seram ( _courtesy of_ Shun).

"Kakakmu masih di ruang ganti, _nanodayo_."

Namun Shun menggeleng.

"Kak Shin-chan keren!" ucap Shun dengan berbunga-bunga. "Lain kali boleh enggak minta diajarin?" ucap Shun dengan senyum lugunya. Midorima kesedak udara.

"Ara ara… kalian berdua sudah mulai akrab ya? Waduh, Shin-chan…kenapa jalan duluan?"

"Apa kau lupa kalau besok ada tes, _nanodayo_?" ucap Midorima sambil berjalan cepat meninggalkan lima orang yang baru keluar dari areal sekolah. Lalu dengan langkah cepat dipakainya jaket jersey Shuutoku untuk melindunginya dari hawa dingin.

Belum selesai tiga detik terdengar komen yang bikin ngamuk diiringi gelak tawa dari partner-nya.

"Kok… kaya wortel."

.

.

End (?)

.

.

A/N:

Selamat siang...

Shun,Ya?

Hei lihat, anak cowoknya orang itu imut ya?

Bener juga

Kuserahkan padamu

Sama dengan 'nice to meet you'

Aku Tanaka, tapi kalau diartikan keseluruhan yang hampir sama dengan 'namaku Tanaka'

Hampir sama dengan 'ittai/itta!' biasanya anak-anak kecil makek nih kata. Kalau anak cowok yang gedhe (?) makek 'khurushi/ kurushi (Kasumi lupa hiragananya)' T_T

Kelas dua... ^_^

Artinya sih berisik (cara 'halus' buat bikin orang kicep)

Cara paling sopan buat bilang 'makasih'

Oke, end yang buruk karena diawali dengan cerita yang aneh. Terinspirasi waktu Kasumi nonton Kurobas season 3 episode 58. Disitu ada Izuki Shun yang masih kecil. Dan Kasumi cukup 'terharu' dengan ke-kerenan Takao yang berjuang bareng Midorima. Dan jadilah ini.

Review?


End file.
